


【ASL】人生如梦幻泡影

by lenglenglengdehu



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sabo never leave, What-If
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenglenglengdehu/pseuds/lenglenglengdehu
Summary: 前言：我真的不应该写这篇，完全痛苦到爆炸，1w+剧情流，根本塞不进艾萨，虽然完全没有打tag，但作者心里有CPry萨博和路飞的相遇if，含ASL警告：暴力，言辞，伤害，和隐藏威胁私设：萨博在爆炸之后被送回了家。简介：香波地群岛的美丽与丑恶并存，它是新世界的大门。
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy & Sabo, tony Tony chopper & Sabo
Kudos: 8





	【ASL】人生如梦幻泡影

比起恐怖三桅帆船来说，香波地实在好太多了。阳光明媚，树木成森，人流穿梭如织，市场上各色新奇好玩的货物，独具特色的泡泡车，草帽海贼团总算是能在这里好好的放松一下了。  
娜美再三向凯米确认：“凯米你真的不和我们去买点衣服吗？”她挽着罗宾的手，很想要再多一个女孩子。毕竟逛街这种事，那些臭男人哪懂得时尚。  
凯米看了看小八，遗憾地摇了摇头，依然坐在泡泡上，“娜美姐你去买吧，我就跟着小八去找工匠就好啦。”她穿着长长的裙子，遮住了鱼尾。  
“好吧，那我们到时候去13号找你们。”娜美潇洒地挥挥手，跟着罗宾去往了购物街那边。  
“呦西！我们继续赛跑吧！”路飞踩着泡泡车的踏板嘻嘻哈哈。“……可以吗？”乔巴舔着波板糖，有些犹豫，“我想买点医书，这里应该有很多各种各样的医书吧？”  
娜美出发前给他们每人一万贝利的零花，她的原话是“再多就去抢吧”。对此，路飞毫无怨言，索隆撇撇嘴，只有单纯的乔巴很开心。  
“哟嚯嚯嚯，可以呀，小医生。”布鲁克轻松地说，“别忘记在13号见面哦。”反而是船长路飞一头奔出去一点影子都见不着了，乔巴抬头看着密集的人流，暗自给自己鼓劲，小声嘀咕：“嗯，我不怕，我一点儿都不怕。”  
章鱼小八提醒，“你往38号那边走吧，那边都是观光特产店之类的，也会有书店开在那吧。”说罢他自己不好意思的挠挠头，“嘿嘿，我没去过书店。”  
乔巴点点头，鼓足勇气背着自己的小背包，啪嗒啪嗒地走向了另一边。“再见，小八，布鲁克，我会去找你们的！”  
结果他在书店遭受了巨大的失败。乔巴忘记变形就被人群吓得冲进了书店，然而这里的医书都在三层架子往上，就算掂着脚他也拿不到书。乔巴磨磨蹭蹭地，小声地对店主说，“请问，那个，那本《北海独特草药大全》，能拿下来给我吗？”  
……店主无视了他！  
乔巴大受打击。  
“……你要的是这本书吧。”有只戴着丝绸手套的手将书递到了他面前，一个很温和的声音说。  
“谢谢！”乔巴喜滋滋的拿过书，店主反而不乐意了。“嘿，我说这位少爷，小孩子弄坏我的书怎么办？这可是很贵的专业书籍啊。”  
“我不是小孩子了啦！”乔巴忍不住反驳，“我是个医生！”  
“没关系，这本书多少钱，我买了。”那个人很随意地说，“还有这几本一起算账吧。”他爽快地买了单，乔巴连阻止都来不及。  
店主嘿嘿地搓手，“那个，您随便看，有什么需要的，再买点书啊。”他微微摇头，把书从老板手里接过来。  
“还有想要的吗？”他笑着说，蹲了下来。乔巴下意识的后退一步，捂住了鼻子，但这个人类贵族的身上并没有很重的香味，只有一股淡淡的自然的味道，乔巴好奇地看向他。  
这个人类穿着整齐，一身服装看起来不仅昂贵还有点复古，袖子的设计像布鲁克的那样，有着繁复的荷叶边。他的双手戴着黑色的丝绸手套，一头金色的长发被压在帽子下面，帽子上却不伦不类的围着个护目镜。  
乔巴微微偏头，他看起来跟三桅帆船里的人一样，肤色显得过于苍白，不怎么晒过太阳的样子。不过比起这些，在他脸上更引人注目的是在左半边脸上盘踞的伤疤，这甚至影响了他的眼睛颜色，左眼的瞳色显得更加浅淡。  
乔巴肯定那是烧伤。  
人类意识到了乔巴的视线，笑容不由得有些紧张，忍不住用手拨了拨左边的头发。  
“……那个，不影响视力吗？”乔巴涨红了脸，感觉自己特别不礼貌，一时之下脱口而出，接着又慌忙补充道，“我真的是医生！”  
对方微微摇头，“左眼已经丧失了。”他相当放松，一点也没有因为乔巴的样子而轻视他。  
最后演变成了在书店旁边的小巷子里乔巴拿着听诊器在给他听诊的情况。乔巴有些害羞的想：这就是所谓小小的友情吧！  
（天边的小冯：不客气哟！）  
“还记得这是什么导致的吗？”乔巴站在两个堆起来的木箱子上，对方坐在旁边，脱掉了大衣和马甲。  
“……我不太记得了，应该是……爆炸吧。”他自称为萨博，谨慎地回答，“已经是十年前的事了，很快左眼就失明了，右眼倒是完全没事。”  
“你不记得了吗？”乔巴骤然紧张起来，几乎想把对方拉到诊所去，好好看看大脑，“在那之后有看过医生吗？”  
对此萨博耸了耸肩，“据我所知，应该没有。”他的语气有些讽刺，“……那个，怎么说，毕竟我还活着，而且不是还有一只眼睛嘛。”  
乔巴敏感地觉得不太舒服，他小心翼翼地问，“那关于记忆呢？是全部都想不起来了吗？或许爆炸导致的重伤影响了大脑。”  
“……完全没有。”萨博盯着转角的阴影，手指无意识的拉扯着手套，“前十年的事情我都记不起来。不过，”他顿了一下，“最近因为听到了些消息*，我隐约有一些概念……”  
他垂下眼睛，没有再说话了。

“……嗯，没有问题！”乔巴站在木箱子上，收起听诊器，高兴的宣布。“你的心肺功能，视听功能还有免疫功能都运转的很好，但要多晒点太阳，不然在气候变化剧烈的地带可能会引起中暑。”  
“还有你的记忆，”乔巴给他鼓劲，“既然已经想起来了一些事情，那以后一定也要可以完全恢复的，最好找以前的人或者东西来帮助回忆！”  
萨博听了这话之后忽然笑起来，“啊，这个啊，我正是这么打算的。”他意味不明地暗示，“虽然呢，情况跟我想的有些出入。”  
“谢谢你，乔巴。”他站起来，“你会是个厉害的医生，那我就放心了*。”  
“嘿嘿嘿～”乔巴不好意思的扭动着，“这种夸奖我一点都不高兴～嘿嘿嘿。”

“砰！”  
“你给我走快一点！”  
“砰！砰！”  
“呼……哈……啊……哈……”  
旁边的街上清晰地传来了呵斥，混着皮靴踢踹的声音，还有一个人虚弱的“呼哧呼哧”的喘气声。乔巴疑惑地地看去，萨博却一下按住了乔巴。  
他们站在小巷的阴影处，萨博低声地说，“是天龙人。”  
乔巴回头看看他，眼神里明白写着‘天龙人是什么’。但萨博没有看着乔巴，只是盯着外面，那种神情混杂着厌恶，恐惧和憎恨，但另一种冷酷压制住了它们。  
（那是对过去的憎恨，恐惧与彻底独立在外的对自身与世界的剖析。）  
但乔巴不用明白，他转头看向了外面，街上的人们全部都静默地跪在一旁，让出了中央的大道。几个人走在中间，一个就是那个呵斥的男人，他带着泡泡的头罩，左手拽着链子，一脚又一脚地踹在前面那个跪爬着走路的高大男人，而那条链子连在他的颈圈上。  
“走啊！干嘛呢！”他完全无视那个男人虚弱的呼吸声，不断催促着，“你可是我花钱买回来的耶！”  
“……呼……呼……哈……”那个男人慢慢的爬着，所有在街道上的人们安静地，沉默地听着他慢慢挪过去。  
“那个人……那个人快死了啊！”乔巴不敢置信，“他会死的！”  
“千万别动，乔巴，如果触怒了他们会惹来海军大将的。”这句话与其说是在警告乔巴，不如说是在警告他自己。乔巴能感觉到他散发出来的气息，紧绷，压抑，木箱在他紧紧的手指下发出变形的“吱嘎”声。  
“可是，可是……”乔巴的眼睛湿润。  
“……你能做的就是等他们过去，当做什么都没有发生过。”在这过于漫长的等待中，他轻声说。“这就是世界贵族——天龙人的特权。”  
在天龙人过去了几分钟之后，乔巴还是显得萎靡不振。他恹恹地，差点连小巷都走不出去，撞在墙上。  
“……我送你回去怎么样？”他叹了口气，犹豫了一下，“你这样会在路上被抓走的。”  
乔巴瞪大眼睛，“哎？等等，可以吗？！那个，不会耽误你吗？”萨博摇了摇头，“我本来也没什么事，只是溜出来喘口气。”  
“只不过，你要在这儿等我一下，我打个电话。”他从大衣口袋里掏出了一只电话虫，走到角落里去了。他看起来很不情愿打这个电话，皱着眉头，嘴角下撇，  
乔巴站在这里，只能零星地听见一些“小孩子”“送回去”“……妄想”“别……手环”，萨博的脸色变得很差，他咬着牙齿，深呼吸了几下，再说了什么，电话虫才矜持地点了点头，啪嗒一下挂掉了电话。他毫不掩饰的对着电话虫翻了个白眼才收回了电话虫，接着搓了把脸，转回乔巴这里。  
“走吧，乔巴。”他调整了一下帽子，露出一个笑容，“我很想听听你的故事。”

“……我们就从天上掉下来了！”乔巴一拳锤翻一个赏金猎人，萨博丢开一个猎人，大笑两声，“是吗，那你们的船真厉害啊。”  
乔巴摸着头，“对吧对吧！”他缩回原体型，连蹦带跳。“后来我们还去了一个很恐怖的岛，那里到处都是僵尸！”  
章鱼小八忘记跟他们说一件很重要的事了，那就是香波地群岛从1号到29号都是非法产业发达的地区，也就意味着想要宰肥羊的人不是一个两个。  
萨博亏就亏在他的衣服上，本质上来说乔巴独自一个走回来的安全系数比两个人高多了。  
“啊，前面就是13号岛，应该就是那个酒吧了！”乔巴激动的说，“你要不要一起去，我的伙伴们都在那里！”单纯的小孩很想把他新认识的好朋友介绍给船上的伙伴。  
萨博凝视了一会儿酒吧，突然摇了摇头，伸手拍掉大衣的灰尘，“不，还不是时候。既然你已经安全到达了，那就可以了。”他对乔巴微笑，“我还想四处走走，看看这里的风光，趁着现在时间还早，一切都还很安静。”  
乔巴有些失落，不过很快调整好了自己。“既然这样，那就只能在这里分开了。祝你顺利，萨博！”小鹿仔挥舞着小蹄子，认真地跟萨博告别。  
萨博也笑着向他摆摆手，转身离开了这里。

“……在这个岛上聚集了超过十一名过亿的新人哦。”夏奇笑眯眯的说，乔巴刚到不久被这句吓得打了个嗝。“这么多吗？”  
“那也没什么关系，只要你们不捅出大篓子，海军现在就没空管你们。”夏奇摆摆手，“去吧，希望你们顺利找到他。”  
结果这帮人完全忘记了雷利，直接冲到了香波地乐园玩了个底朝天，过山车坐了三次，旋转茶杯坐了两次，乔巴和凯米下来之后吐得头昏眼花。而路飞还拉着布鲁克和小八坚强地再去坐跳楼机，剩下凯米和乔巴捧着冰淇淋坐在长椅上休养生息。  
“我觉得我吃的美味章鱼烧都吐出来了。”乔巴有一下没一下的舔着冰淇淋，两眼还在转圈圈。凯米趴在他旁边，傻兮兮地笑了起来，“真好啊，我好开心啊。”  
“嗯嗯，”乔巴同意，“凯米你真的很高兴哎。”  
人鱼少女用力点了点头，“是啊！我从小就梦想着到这里来玩，特别是待会要去坐的摩天轮！”她露出期盼的眼睛，“那可以说是所有人（鱼）的梦想。我好想告诉萨博我的梦想实现了啊！”  
“……萨博？”乔巴大惊失色，“你也认识萨博吗？”  
“哎……？什么意思？”凯米和乔巴面面相觑，她吸了口气，确认道，“乔巴你见过萨博吗？”  
乔巴挠了挠脸，困惑的说，“我今天在书店见过一个叫萨博的啦，他一头金发，穿一身黑，带着手套的，大概这么高。”乔巴想了想，补充道，“不过，那个萨博是人类哦，凯米！”  
凯米掰着手指，“嗯……萨博说他是金发，没错，戴帽子，不知道，带手套，没错，人类，没错，之前信也说有机会可以到香波地来……哎？！啊！”她抓住乔巴，喜滋滋的说，“所以是真的，你见过萨博啦，我都没有见过他呢！他长什么样啊，是不是有点吓人，他爱吃章鱼烧吗？我要请他吃章鱼烧！”  
乔巴差点又吐了，“救……救命……”凯米赶紧松手，泪眼汪汪地问：“乔巴，乔巴，你没事吧，呜呜呜你千万不要死啊。”  
乔巴咳了半天缓过来了，“我，我没事。凯米，你是怎么认识萨博的啊？”乔巴很好奇，他当然好奇了。  
萨博是个人类贵族，凯米却是个人鱼，还是个有点呆呆的人鱼。虽然萨博很温和，也很友好，但……乔巴有些罪恶的想，他是个贵族哎……  
凯米理所当然：“就……萨博是我的信友啊，我们可是长达五年的笔友哦！他跟我讲了很多书上才有的故事呢，像大骗子诺兰度啊什么的。”她托腮，嘻嘻地笑，“当时帕格格还以为我要被人骗走卖掉了。不过我也告诉他很多关于我们的事情啦，嗯，就是这样。”  
乔巴张嘴，发出羡慕的声音。“哇，那真是太棒了！”  
凯米：“所以乔巴快告诉我你们怎么认识的啦？”  
乔巴从小背包里拿出了书，“他帮我买了本书，就是这本，还送我回了酒吧。要是我当时再坚持一下就好了。”  
“没关系啦！”凯米拍拍乔巴的头，“说不定回头我们就会遇到的。”她用力地挥挥拳，以示鼓舞，“今天可是我的幸运日啊。”  
那边路飞和布鲁克他们从跳楼机上下来了，小八是被他们拖在地上拖过来的。他们走得就跟僵尸一样。“走……吧……我们……去……摩天轮……”帕格格坚强地，从牙缝里挤出话来。  
“好耶！冲呀！乔巴，路飞哥！小八！布鲁克！”凯米兴奋极了，她迫不及待的想要达成自己的梦想了。  
“抱歉，我吐的只剩一把骨头了，哟嚯嚯嚯，虽然我就只有一把骨头～哟嚯嚯嚯～”布鲁克第一不放弃爆炸头，第二不能放弃的是他的骷髅冷笑话。  
“哇！”凯米用力把脸贴在玻璃上，看着窗外那些小小的人，“好高啊，大家都变得好小啊，传说的巨人族是不是就是这样的感觉呢？”  
人鱼少女的眼睛闪着美丽的光芒，那是梦想的辉光，也是感动的泪光。  
“真的好美啊……”

当心啊，旅人们。  
泡泡的美丽是虚幻的，易碎的，当它升到高空之后就会“啵”地破掉，而有时候连那高空也不需要，所有的只是尖锐的一根小刺。就像人生，就像梦想，它们顷刻间就能翻覆，于是一切就全变了，以前的一切都被否认了。  
一句话，一个动作，几行字，或是一个小小的梦想。

“凯米被抓走了！”  
山治他们在船上接到了消息，立刻行动了起来。路飞和小八往着大大小小的拍卖行去了，就算掀翻香波地的地皮也要救回凯米。  
“唔唔啊啊，放开我！”凯米尖叫着，她甩动着鱼尾，被人贩子拖进拍卖场另一边的入口。“小八肯定会来救我的！唔，好痛！”  
她的声音无法引起任何人的注意，来去的人们不是专注于货物的交接就是在准备盛大的拍卖会，还有一些同为人贩的家伙们朝猎犬酸溜溜的开玩笑，“嘿呀，赚了笔大的，吃喝不愁啊！”  
“你等着吧！”凯米被拖进去的时候依然在挣扎尖叫，她不会放弃，她绝不放弃，今天不可能是她的末路。明明迄今为止认识的人类都是好人，明明今天还完成了从小到大的梦想，她相信小八和路飞绝不会放任她被卖掉。还有，还有萨博！她好想当面谢谢他给她讲故事啊！  
她奋力地挣扎，眼睛忽然捕捉到一抹金色。一个人在那边的入口忽然站住，好像听见了这边的声音一样，遥遥地看着这边。“……呜！救命啊！！萨——”“砰！”小门被用力地关上了的时候，凯米看见那个人想要往这边走，却被另一个人拉住，还被甩了一个巴掌。  
门外的猎人们哄堂大笑，一边走过进场的客人们一边讲那个人鱼有多么愚蠢。

“啪！”  
“你不要再给我丢脸了！”打人者警告道，“世界贵族今天也会来，我可是只想好好地买个奴隶就回去了。”  
“……”被打的人低着头，什么也没说，看起来像是乖顺，但他的眼睛还在盯着那边的货物入口。  
“给我进去，要不是你求我，我怎么会带上你这个废物！”他嫌弃的训斥道，带头走进拍卖行的会场。  
“能够被明码标价的卖掉，这种地方啊。”他收回了目光，看了看顶头的招牌，低声的说。“凯米对这里的梦想与它丑恶的内在一点都不相符。”

在香波地的拍卖行，入场的客人们甚至可以拿到相应的价格表，上面直接写明了行情价格，只不过能够站上拍卖行的地盘，那一件“货物”的价格或许会被翻上一倍不止，其中的暴利不言而喻。  
在所有“货物”之中，人鱼的价格极其高昂，就算能拿出七千万，那也是有价无市，所以一旦人鱼出现，价格都会成几倍的增长，几乎都以亿为单位的售出。  
“我们能拿出两亿。”娜美计算了一下船上的财物，她不太确定地向小八确认，“这样够吗？”  
“够了够了，但我还不起啊。”小八很愧疚，娜美撇了他一眼，“救朋友这种事，花多少钱也在所不惜！”  
他们中途进场，这动静就被有些人给注意到了，自然也就被认了出来。

“！一定是出什么事了……”他有些惊讶，随即悄悄离开了座位，相当熟练的在不引起任何人注意的情况下走向了后台。  
“那么，先做点准备吧。”

“——接下来有请我们最耀眼的亮点，人鱼！”主持人声嘶力竭，表演卖力。在场的所有人也如他所愿的激动了起来，娜美握住号码牌——  
“五亿！！”查尔罗斯大喊。  
“什么！这不就根本没机会了吗？”  
“啊啊啊啊啊！凯米我来了！！”  
“砰啪咚——！”  
草帽路飞一伙冲破屋顶，闯进拍卖行。

此时距离海军大将袭来还有2h。

小八死死地拖住路飞，身上地上到处都是血。  
“哈哈哈，我打中鱼人了，不要钱的鱼人奴隶哈哈哈！”查尔罗斯手舞足蹈。  
“……！”  
路飞沉默地迈过楼梯，他的锋芒一览无遗，愤怒如利剑出鞘。  
基德船长微微挑眉：“喂喂，他不是来真的吧？”看戏的众人或是紧张，或是纳闷，或是准备好戏上演。  
“臭鱼！你还不闭嘴！”查尔罗斯根本没有正视路飞，他只恼怒那个鱼人的喋喋不休。“还有你，你也让我很生气！”  
他向路飞开枪——  
路飞停住，弓身，侧头避开子弹，右手蓄力，然后猛地击出！  
在所有人的震惊，寂静之中，查尔罗斯被打飞了！！  
路飞平静地，抬头看向他的伙伴们，“抱歉，听说打了那家伙的话，会有海军大将来。”  
所有人了然地，带着一种轻松又自得的笑容，“这也没办法了嘛，船长。”山治点了烟，抽起来。  
“那就……只好跑路啦。”娜美俏皮一笑。  
“他们疯了！”“那是天龙人！”“快走！”“啊啊！！”会场尖叫四起，人们纷纷逃离这注定成为战场的地方，到处都是一片混乱。  
“混蛋！贱民！你敢打我儿子！”罗兹瓦德圣气得浑身发抖，他们向来不可一世，横行无忌，居然有低贱之人敢对他们动手，这让他怎么忍得下去！  
他举起手枪，从背后瞄准路飞，大吼道：“能力者又怎么样，海楼石子弹我一样有！去死吧！！”  
索隆拔出刀，“喂！路飞，小心——！”  
他没能扣下扳机就被人一拳击倒了，“抱歉，我可不能让你动手啊。”那个人站在他背后说。  
他们还没来得及注意那个人是谁（乔巴：啊！），就被女人的尖叫声夺去了注意力。  
“海军！给我呼叫总部！我要海军大将！”夏尔利亚宫尖叫着，甚至极具行动力地冲到了凯米身边，抽出枪，“混蛋，我要杀了这条人鱼！”  
“凯米！”索隆，罗宾，乌索普都做好了准备，然后下一秒，夏尔利亚宫却失去了意识，软软地倒在了地上。  
“啊，刚刚好，小兄弟，把钥匙给我吧？”雷利大摇大摆地走出来，拿着酒壶，“本来想直接拆掉的，不过既然你拿走了钥匙那还是不浪费了。”  
小八捂住绑好绷带的肚子，一脸惊讶：“雷利？！”  
“呵呵，”他说话的对象是那个年轻人，他抬起手向雷利丢去了一串钥匙，“找找吧，凯米的钥匙应该也在里面。”  
“你们是谁呀？”路飞一脚踹飞最后几个垂死挣扎的护卫，转过身挖着鼻子。  
“我和这位小哥呢，也是第一次见面。”雷利拆掉了凯米和他自己的项圈，“不过我倒是想见你很久了，草帽小子。”  
“……我倒是没想到会是这样的方式。”那个人沉默了一会，向路飞转过了身，他摘下了他自己的帽子，露出一头金发，微微一笑，“好久不见，路飞。”  
路飞歪头，歪了足足九十度，“啊？你在说什么啊？我最讨厌贵族了。”他相当坦诚地说。  
乔巴的眼睛在路飞和那个人身上转来转去，“哎？哎哎哎？！萨博你认识路飞吗？哎，但是，路飞，路飞不认识你？”  
凯米好不容易从水箱里挣脱出来，对乔巴的话睁大了眼睛，“啊！你是萨博？！”  
索隆和山治互相看了对方一眼，都没有放松警惕。  
“是啊，你最讨厌贵族了，因为我离开你了。”他一动不动地站在那里，叹了口气。“对不起，路飞，我对不起你和艾斯。”  
路飞慢慢瞪大了眼睛，熟悉的话语，相似的轮廓，会同时认识他和艾斯的人，一切在头脑里形成了一个人。路飞的下巴也掉了下来，整张脸的表情变得极其夸张，“萨……萨博？是……是你吗？”  
萨博笑容变深，用力地点了点头，朝路飞张开了手臂，下一秒路飞就猛地冲进了他怀里，萨博居然稳稳地站住了。  
“哇！”路飞的鼻涕眼泪都糊在了萨博那身昂贵的大衣上，“太好了！萨博你还活着！！”路飞无需再多的话语，他不关心萨博为什么在这里，也不关心过去十年发生了什么，他在乎的是——他的兄弟还活着。  
船员们显得稍微放松了一点，娜美开始指挥大家互相收拾一下，待会好跑路。雷利笑笑的安慰小八，凯米泪眼汪汪地对小八道歉。  
这边萨博任由他的小弟弟抱了一会儿，才推了推路飞，“路飞，现在情况紧急，还是先从这里脱身吧。”  
路飞嘻嘻笑着跳下来，“是哦，大家！”他举臂大喝一声，“准备跑路！”  
“来不及了哦，草帽当家的。”坐在长椅上的男人，特拉法尔加罗侧头，“海军早就在拍卖会之前就已经把这里包围了！”  
“啊，没关系，我来负责把他们打飞！”路飞摩拳擦掌，精力满点。“你们都在后面等着就好了！”  
基德和罗都挑起了眉，“你这话应该让我来说吧！”/“不要命令我啊，草帽当家的。”  
闯出去的过程变成了“砰！”“当！”“啊啊啊啊啊！”“砰嚓！咚！啪！”一片混乱的情况，三位船长一马当先，横扫千军，所到之处割草一片。  
雷利扛起凯米，“那么，我们就在13号见面吧，我可还不想跟海军打交道呢。”凯米趴在雷利身上，抬头看向萨博，太过混乱的情况让她一时不知道说什么，但不说的话也许又会失去这个机会，“啊，那个！”  
萨博抬头看向她，笑容灿烂，“祝你好运，凯米。”他抬起帽子，鞠躬道，“再见。”  
“走了！”雷利从窗边跳了出去，凯米捂住嘴，朝萨博挥手告别。

“所以，你是谁呢？”山治问，他们分成三路开溜回到酒吧，一起被雷利给吓到。倒是这家伙自然而然的就跟在了他们身边。就算路飞对他表现得相当信任，但所有人都知道路飞是个笨蛋，所以他很容易被人骗。  
大伙虽然不说，但应该都没有完全对这家伙放松吧。  
“嗯……要说的话，”萨博轻描淡写，“我应该算是路飞的哥哥，你可以叫我萨博。”  
草帽海贼团的人：“哈？！！”  
路飞从雷利那边弹过来，跟他们坐在一起，吸溜着果汁，“什么？你们干嘛都不相信啊！”路飞噘嘴，罗宾呵呵一笑，解释道：“这个嘛，大概是因为他跟艾斯，跟你都不太像吧，船长。”  
路飞更加莫名其妙，“可是萨博跟艾斯跟我就是兄弟！”他气呼呼的。索隆若有所思，“是那个吧，结义兄弟之类的。”  
乌索普抽抽嘴角，“我就说艾斯那么礼貌，果然不是亲生的。”被路飞用力敲了一下，毫不讲理的大喊，“艾斯就是我哥哥！！”  
“对吧！萨博！”路飞得意非凡的向萨博确认。“我们十年前喝了酒的！”  
萨博哈哈大笑，“路飞这小子真的很难搞啊，真是辛苦你们了！”娜美他们呵呵冷笑，这次真的没力气客气了。  
“呐，萨博！你去哪里啦？”路飞毫无芥蒂地发问，坦然地说出了过去的悲伤。“艾斯一直一直跟我说你死了，我哭了好久。”  
萨博一愣，摸了摸自己的伤疤，乔巴捂住自己的嘴，小小的“啊”了一声。  
“……有些意外，我不记得了。”萨博尽量简洁地回答，他担心路飞意识到什么。“我一直待在……那里。”  
他略微闭了闭眼睛，想起那个门窗紧闭，钢铁封锁，生活了十年的房间。那种味道还挥散不去。  
#  
“我好痛！我好痛！”  
他曾经痛苦地在干净柔软的床铺上翻滚，但除了定时换绷带的护士，他从来没得到过任何的探望。  
“为什么呢……我是父亲和母亲的孩子吧？为什么……我不能出去？”  
终日只能生活在那个华贵的，封锁的房间里，所有的迷茫和困惑都没有答案。  
“书上的故事是真的吗？好想出去看一看这个世界！”  
“这个世界上，一定会有很有趣的事情发生！”  
#  
“前段时间，想起来了一点事情，就到这里了。”罗宾喝了一口茶，她们都足够聪明去听出故事里的事情。  
“嗯……怎么样都好啦！总之，这个好消息一定要告诉艾斯！嘻嘻嘻！”路飞叉腰，开始畅想艾斯的震惊脸。“这次艾斯的脸一定会很蠢，嘻嘻。”  
萨博的表情忽然有些凝重，“……路飞，你见过艾斯？”  
“啊！见过啊，几个月前，在阿拉巴斯坦。”路飞坦荡荡的说，“不过最近我没有见过他了。”  
萨博的表情完全消失了，“所以，你不知道了？”他说的很慢，就像有什么大事发生了，路飞眨眼，警觉的发问，“萨博？怎么了？”  
萨博看着路飞，那种表情路飞从来都没有见过，恐怖而凝重，他说，  
“艾 斯 要 被 公 开 处 刑 了 。”  
路飞足足过了十几秒才听懂了意思，他看着萨博，脸上的喜悦逐渐被恐惧所代替，恐慌慢慢浮现到他的脸上，所有人都吃惊的看着他们。  
“你说什么啊！萨博！怎么可能呢？艾斯怎么可能？那是什么意思！”路飞满口胡言，根本不清楚自己的嘴里在说什么。  
“是真的。”萨博还是那副表情，他认真的让路飞浑身发冷，尽管他作为橡胶人多年没有感受过它了。“我会来这里就是因为它。”  
#  
“四皇白胡子旗下的火拳艾斯要被海军公开处刑啦！”  
“哈哈哈哈那真是一件好事，世上又少了一个可恶的海贼！”“那又怎么样，今天的新布料到了没有？”“又是一个愚蠢的家伙，他该死！”  
人们漠不关心，嘲讽取笑。  
“……不……”他伸出手，向信鸥勾住报纸，“不……艾斯！”纸张分散四落，他按住胸口爆炸的心脏，“我……我……艾斯是……”  
他是绝不能失去的人！！  
#  
“白胡子要掀起和海军的战争了，王下七武海即将被召集，这全都是因为——艾斯要被公开处刑了，在海军总部——玛丽弗多。”萨博深深地吸了口气，他的脸色比原先还要苍白，这份惊惧撬开了混沌了十年的大脑，泄露了一丝真相，为此他不惜任何代价抓住机会离开哥亚。  
他盯着路飞的眼睛，他的小兄弟微微张着嘴，指着路飞的心脏，“……海军一定是知道了，他们会不惜代价地处决艾斯！”  
（艾斯在月光下看着他们，“你希望我活下去吗？”）  
路飞合上嘴，下定了决心。“大叔！镀膜要几天？！”  
雷利喝了口酒，“要三天左右，大将要来岛上了，你们还是分头避一避吧。”  
“嗯！我知道了，你们去吧，我要去救艾斯！”路飞的宣言直接让娜美尖叫了起来，“路飞！那里可是海军总部！”  
山治吐了口烟，“中将以上，三大将，七武海对战四皇白胡子，这场无论谁赢谁输，都会改变世界啊，笨蛋船长。”他隐约也不太赞同，“小人物会被搅碎的。”  
“也就是青雉，赤犬，黄猿都会在！”乌索普嗝的一声昏倒了，乔巴吓得一边哭乌索普你不要死啊一边抢救，布鲁克对现在的势力分布还有些迷茫，弗兰奇和罗宾也都是一脸凝重。他们都是曾经面对过政府的人。  
“七武海齐聚啊……”索隆想起了某个男人，“他也会去吧。”  
“我会去救艾斯的！”路飞不管不顾，他和萨博达成了秘密的一致，于是顽固不化的重复宣言。“我一定会去的！艾斯是我的哥哥！”  
萨博叹气，他就知道会这样。“噗噜噗噜，噗噜噗噜～”，突然他的电话虫响了。  
唯一会打这个电话的人，萨博变了脸，趁着路飞他们还在乱七八糟的闹成一团，悄悄走到一边接起了电话，“喂？”他的语气变得冷冰冰的，对方反而激动的喷唾沫，“喂！萨博，你给我滚回来！船马上开了！”  
“我不会回去了，你走吧。”萨博宣布，唯一泄露情绪的是他紧握住话筒的手指。  
“你说什么？！你是要我出丑吗！”对方的情绪失控了，大吵大闹起来，“给我回来，不然我就引爆你的手环！”  
萨博露出冰冷的微笑，“你当我死了比较好，不然明天就会有海军中将击沉你的船，因为袭击天龙人的罪名。至于手环，”他嫌恶地拉下袖子，看了看手腕上的手环痕，那个过去十年里偶尔几次出门的时候总会戴在他手腕上的爆炸控制器还是留下了印子，令他恶心至极。“它要是还能在海里起作用那就另当别论了。”  
“再见！”  
“你！我总有——”  
“啪嗒。”  
萨博狠狠地，出了一口恶气地，把他的电话挂掉了。“抱歉，夏奇，你收二手电话虫吗？”他抬起头，对酒吧女老板有些疲倦的说，对方了然地一笑，接过了那只电话虫。“当然可以，亲爱的。”  
“一分钱不赚哦，就算是宰客吧，小哥。”夏奇笑眯眯的说，“呐，草帽他们好像说好结果了。”  
路飞战胜了他所有的伙伴，朝萨博举手，“我要去救艾斯！”他决心已定，除了死亡，没有什么可以拦住他。  
记忆的碎片浮现出来，明亮闪耀着。萨博想起似乎很久以前，艾斯曾经跟他抱怨过一个小鬼，粘着他，怎么都甩不掉，简直烦死了。  
啊……那就是路飞。  
“我想，艾斯应该会很惊喜吧。”萨博中肯的说，走向了他的兄弟。

艾斯可能会惊喜得杀了他两，再给个拥抱。

End  
附海底大监狱篇小剧场（别名艾斯surprise！）  
艾斯不耐烦的抬头，怎么这个时候还有新狱友啊，话说甚平一个还不够吗？  
萨博戴着手铐走进来，笑笑的打招呼：哟，艾斯！  
艾斯气到爆粗口：？！你他妈别笑了，怎么回事啊！你怎么在这里啊，你居然他妈还活着？  
萨博很无辜，无辜的看起来甚至有些纯良（骗人，艾斯判定）：你是问我的罪名吗？大概是……殴打了天龙人吧哈哈哈哈。  
艾斯蹦出一根青筋。  
萨博想了想，补充道：路飞先打的哦。  
艾斯蹦出两根青筋。  
甚平：……艾斯你冷静一下。  
萨博爽朗的打招呼：哦！鱼人，我跟鱼人看来很有缘分啊，上次见路飞也有鱼人跟人鱼哦。  
艾斯磨牙嚯嚯：萨博你给我认真交代，你到底怎么了，你看起来一点都不好！  
萨博认真反驳：不好意思，这位锁在墙上全身是血满身是伤火拳艾斯先生，我相信我一定比你好看的多。

两个小时之后

女帝波雅汉库克凑近艾斯的耳边：你弟弟路飞来了。

艾斯“啪叽”听见了名为理智的那根线的断裂声。

甚平心有戚戚然：我第一次知道艾斯在高兴坏了和气急败坏都到达顶点之后会胡言乱语，把杀了你们和两个混蛋和谢谢你们全部都混在一起说了。

距离白胡子旗下二队队长波特卡斯·D·艾斯，草帽小子蒙奇·D·路飞，前贵族奥特卢克·萨博  
在海底大监狱重逢还有4h  
距离脱出还有7h  
距离世界大混乱还有10h。  
End  
注：  
1.萨博已经认出了乔巴。  
2.我尽量跟原著保持一致，但艾斯要公开处刑，白胡子与海军开战的消息是在路飞打飞天龙人的时候传出来的，这里我把它提前了。


End file.
